Drunken Mistake
by friendsqueen216
Summary: Her breath stinks of tequila, but you can’t pull away you’re drunk on her. [SethSummer]


AN: This story takes place before Ryan came to Newport, when Seth was the outcast. This is Seth/Summer while he was an outcast.

Disclaimer- I do not own nor claim to own The OC or the characters involved in The OC.

Drunken Mistake

* * *

You are for some reason at the same party Summer Roberts is at. You think it's because Jimmy Cooper made Marissa invite you. It's not like it matters that you believed Marissa when she called you and said, "Come to my party, I want you there. It'll be fun"

So you agreed happy to finally be invited to a party. To finally be one step closer to being accepted to being accepted by the 'Newsies' as you have referred to them plenty of times. You got all dressed up in fact your mother even helped you, she seemed proud. Proud, that you were choosing to live the life she had and wanted you to have as well.

And for once you were the reason why your mother was proud. It wasn't your dad, it was you. You had made your mother proud, the great Kirsten Cohen was happy with you. The woman you looked up to beyond others was proud of you. And that made you happy.

So when you left for the short walk next door, you were very happy. Yu basically skipped down your driveway, and when you got to Marissa's driveway, you saw her. The thing you wanted above all others, Summer Roberts.

And for some reason your happiness made you think that you could tell her how you felt and she would say yes, yes I feel the same way. She would jump up and down and admit in front of all her undying love for Seth Cohen.

Yeah, that's what you thought. So you make your way over to her. And she sees you and asks you, "Do I know you?"

You nod and say, "Yes."

She looks at you and says, "No I don't."

It hurts you, because you know she's sober. You know that she's not just forgetting you, because she's drunk. She's not forgetting you at all actually, because how can she forget you when she didn't even know who you were?

"I'm Seth Cohen." You tell her, "I've been in your class since fourth grade."

She looks puzzled and then says, "Ew you're creepy get away from me."

You oblige even though her statement hurts you. You feel your heart shatter into five million pieces. You feel tears threatening, and you hate it. You hate that she can make you cry, because that is so not manly. You hate that she makes you cry, because crying makes you weak, and you've been taught by your grandfather to hate weakness. But how can you hate weakness if you are weak?

You walk past a few water polo players, and you definitely hate them. You see Luke, and he sees you, he grabs you and throws you into the pool. You can hear people laughing, you can hear Marissa laughing. You know Summer saw, but you're not sure if she laughed. Either way you fucking hate Luke because he embarrassed you in front of Summer.

You dry off in the bathroom, and then come out still soaking wet. You find the Water Polo team running around with a beer keg. You quickly avoid them, and go to a corner where there is plenty of wine and you see Summer drinking tequila. You stare at her, but when she notices you wave. She uncertainly looks at you, and then gives you a smile and gets back to her tequila. And one thought remains in your head Summer smiled at you.

Summer smiled at you. She smiled at you! Summer smiled at Seth Cohen also known as you. You couldn't be happier, and right now it seems like everything's all right, because of that one smile she sent you. One smile and your life will never be the same.

But of course Summer doesn't notice it; she doesn't know how much that smile affected you. She doesn't understand that you carry a passionate love for her, and that by smiling she has given you hope. She just understands that she is drinking her tequila to get rid of whatever melodramatic thing is bothering her.

After Summer takes three more shots of tequila, she turns to you and says, "Your night sucked."

You look at her, you can tell she's drunk, but drunk or not she's still talking to you. You nod, "Pretty much yeah."

"My night has sucked too." She admits.

You look concerned, "Oh yeah why?"

"Because Chris broke up with me!" She groans.

"Oh that sucks." You say even though it doesn't. To you it is far from suckage. You know Chris never deserved Summer, no the only one who has ever deserved Summer was you.

She nods, "Yeah it does."

"You deserve better." You tell her.

"Oh yeah?" She questions.

You nod, "Yeah. You're so amazing Summer. You only deserve the best."

And then she grabs you, and kisses you. You are thrown off for a second but eagerly kiss back. Her breath stinks of tequila, but you can't pull away you're drunk on her. You continue kissing her, and let her tongue dance effortlessly through your mouth. It feels so right; you let out a moan it is like your fantasy happening. You are living the dream. And then you realize she's drunk, and that's why she's kissing you. You can't take advantage of her; you love her too much to do that. So you pull away.

Summer is startled, "What the fuck?"

"You're drunk." You tell her.

"So?" She demands.

"I can't take advantage of you like that." You whisper.

"It's a kiss. I'm fine with it." She says and tried to kiss you again but you pull away.

"You're drunk, you don't know what you're fine with." You tell her quietly.

She looks at you, "You know what? The moments over. Just go away."

"Summer…" You pleaded.

"No just go." She whispered.

"I'm sorry." You whisper.

"I don't care." She replies and takes another shot of tequila.

You walk away, and walk out of the party. Down Marissa's drive way. And up your drive way. And into your silent home.

And just like that you lost her again just for being a good guy. The one time she ever noticed you, she kissed you. And you pulled away because you didn't want to take advantage of her. Damn it Seth why were you always nice. You're too nice. Summer noticed you, even though she would never remember it the next day because of her alcohol consumption but she still noticed you.

Maybe one day she would notice you and not be drunk. Maybe one day she would want to be with you. Maybe one day she'd care, but that day wasn't today.

You have to accept it, Seth Cohen; all you are to Summer Roberts after tonight is a drunken mistake.

Maybe one day, you'd be able to get over her and call her a drunken mistake until then though she is your addiction and drug, and you'd do anything for her.

* * *

AN: Please review and tell me what you think. This was fun to write, and the point of view is Seth's conscience. 


End file.
